Candiria
History Candiria, officially the Candrian Empire, was formed in 1968 by Marion Candiro, after the removal of Spanish control over the island chain. There were no previous inhabitants before 1911. The Dominions today consist of the islands of Candiria (the "mainland"), Guera, Tuares, Tena, and Hellen's Island. Hellen's Island is currently the only island housing more military personnel than free citizens (1,725 military to 219 civilians, and the base of Fort Haines.) The people of the Candrian Empire, after the Revolution of 1968, lost the vibrant energy of the old Rebellion and grew to be an incredible laid back, care free country. Newspapers rarely print any news worse than the local football team losing, with few violent crimes occurring, although most other crimes are quite rampant. The Candrian Empire is a strong economic force, with a monetary value in the Mineret and job strength to put it in league with nations containing five times it's population or more. Companies like Applied Electronics, GEM, or CBRO can generate 2 trillion minerets or more annually, with relatively egalitarian payment of it's employees. Progression of Emperors Marion Candiro I 1924-2003 Ruled 1968-1979 Organized the Democratic Oligarch system currently in use, Founded the Domains that bear his name. Retired. Carlos Kaelyn I 1934-present Ruled 1979-1991 Second emperor, half-brother of Marion Candiro I. First elected in Democratic Oligarch system. Retired. Hervano Candiro II 1946-2002 Ruled 1991-2001 Son of Marion Candiro. First to overrule system by appoinment. Retired due to illness, died nine months later. Carlos Petron I 1969-present Ruled 2001-present Son of Marion Candiro I's daughter Maria. First Emperor to be appointed. Oversaw golden period of Candrian economic growth that saw the standard of living of the typical Candrian improve drastically. Government The Candrian Empire runs under a sort of constitutional monarchy, with the Emperor serving as a sort of chief executive - his word is still indeed law. Under this system is a traditional federal government, kept afloat by punitive taxes on everything imaginable. Although the base income tax rate is 20%, taxes on goods can double their prices, or worse for imports. Such a high tax rate translates to hidden taxes hovering at times up to 80%. These taxes fund massive military and educational programs, a huge public transport network, and ludicrous government bailouts for companies - it's said the easiest way to be a millionaire in the Candrian Empire is to start a business and fail in a week, as government compensation adds up quickly. The Candrian Empire is divided into 11 federal city districts, essentially metropolitan areas, 11 'minor' islands; islands populated but not divided into federal city districts, and 121 unfederated islands. The population total on the 5 main islands is over 2 billion, with each district having between 100-140 million inhabitants, in comparison with the city proper, usually topping out between 20 and 30 million residents. One billion residents dot the minor islands, populating them to an average of ~ 90 million per island, with the most residing in the 'Grainlands', the flat islands in the 'bay' formed by the core islands which produce some 70% of the nation's grown foodstuffs. The 121 unfederated islands contain the last segment, under a billion residents. These islands have an average population under well under 10 million people per island. Population is centered mostly around the core islands because they were the first to be populated; selected because they were easiest to defend. Today, these islands are cores of mechanization and society. The minor and unfederated islands (several of which are unpopulated) are underpopulated primarily because a lack of services to them; to combat this and promote expansion, the Candrian government is footing the infrastructure bills for these islands. Of particular note are the two large southern islands of Corsica and Cross; currently they are the largest lands flying the Candrian Flag. They are relatively flat islands, ideal for future settlement. Estimates predict that these islands may one day become major population and industrial sectors, boosting the Empire further to the global forefront. Each city district is further subdivided into counties, or in the case of the cities themselves, wards. Counties are further subdivided into towns, the lowest form of regional government. Areas of low population density are generally classified as parts of counties, but are not further subdivided. Military The Military is divided into 7 branches - the Dominion Army', Navy, Seaborne Infantry (analogous to the USMC), Air Force, Strategic Missile Control, SPARTA, and the Coastal Defense Reserve. The total number of active military personnel in the Candrian Empire numbers no more than 2,000,000 individuals, and at full strength over 40,000,000; however it receives between 40 and 50 trillion minerets in government funding. This means that budget per soldier at full strength would be close to $1,250,000. Current organization Reformed in 2008 upon the growth of the Army of the Dominion. From lowest level onwards: Assignment Team - 5 Soldiers, or 5 Units Led by Corporal Squad - 10 soldiers, or 10 vehicles Led by Sergeant Platoon - 10 Squads, led by Captain Battery - 10 Platoons, led by Rear Captain Company - 2 Batteries (Combat and Logistical), led by First Captain Battalion - 5 Companies, consisting of similar makeup for theater or mission specific needs; IE; Mechanized, Airborne, Infantry, Fighter...- Led by Colonel Supported by a Command Sergeant Major. Consists of a Battalion Commander (Leiutenant Colonel), a Battalion Executive Officer (Major), a Command Sergeant Major (CSM) and headquarters, associated Company Commanders (RCT), associated Company Executive Officers (1LT), associated First Sergeants (1SG) and headquarters, associated Platoon Leaders (CPT), associated Platoon sergeants (SFC),and associated Squad Leaders (any NCO). Brigade - Up to 5 Battalions, led by Brigadier General Division - Up to 5 Brigades, led by Major General - Multiple divisions led by Field General position with a rank of Lieutenant General (Thearte specific general) Battle Group - Up to 4 Divisions organized for theater operations, led by Lieutenant General Field Army - up to 4 Battle Groups, led by General Army - All Field Armies organized to serve under the flag of the Twin Crescents. Led by the Emperor, and assisted in necessary capacity by the appointed Highest General & Army Consulate (Organized Generals). Category:Candiria Category:Countries